One Step Closer
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: After the case, Tony and Gibbs confront their growing bond. Gibbs/DiNozzo. Next in the Julia Knows Best series.


Gibbs surfaced for the first time in hours to hear voices. He'd been in the basement working on the boat since dawn, and he'd had gotten into a rhythm so soothing that not even the need for coffee could wrench him out of it. He glanced at his watch, wincing when he realized he'd been at it for five hours nonstop.

He wasn't at all surprised to realize that Julia and Tony had arrived. Neither of them seemed to be able to let him alone on the weekend. Gibbs would never have admitted to them that it was nice having company on the weekend.

He hadn't worked out what he and Tony had together yet. Tony had jacked him off when he'd had the back spasms, curling against him as he slept, but when Gibbs woke up the next morning, things were as normal as they could be. Tony hadn't touched him more than necessary and there wasn't any awkwardness or even those patented DiNozzo looks. The only stumble was Tony saying "Speaking of big boys", just as he'd approached at work. Otherwise, it was as if nothing had happened between them. But it had. Gibbs was sure of it. It hadn't been some sort of dream.

Then they'd caught a case and even as they made the four-hour drive to Norfolk, Tony hadn't said a word, hadn't given Gibbs any indication that anything had changed. Outside of his needling about Gibbs' eyesight and interest in his age, DiNozzo was the same, and his curious questions weren't even that much of a surprise. Gibbs had just gotten used to them being directed to Kate for the last few weeks.

"Jethro, come upstairs. I come bearing bagels…and Tony."

He couldn't help smiling slightly as he jogged up the stairs. No doubt the two of them would drive him crazy, but it was kind of nice, though he'd never let them know that.

"So, how old is he? He said he wasn't significantly older than thirty seven, what does that mean?" Even though Tony spoke in barely a whisper, Gibbs heard him and crossed the room to give him a head slap, kissing Julia on the cheek on the way over.

"Aw, Boss. You wound me," Tony said, even though his mouth quirked up in a small pleased smile.

"Not boss on the weekends," Gibbs said, his voice coming out much more husky than he'd intended. Tony's eyes widened fractionally and he slicked a tongue over his lips, the tension in the room rising. Gibbs suddenly scented Tony, a rich, sharp blend of soap, expensive cologne, and unexpectedly very aroused male.

"What then?" Tony said in a needy whisper that went right to Gibbs' groin.

Gibbs caught Julia's eye and looked toward the door. She gave him an encouraging look and nodded and Gibbs vaguely heard the front door click closed as he returned his attention to Tony. "Gibbs, Jethro…whatever you want, but not boss. We're equals here."

Tony shook his head. "No…no, we're not. You're Gibbs and I'm…"

Gibbs silenced him with a hard kiss, mouth sealing over Tony's. He slammed his eyes shut, cupping Tony's head in his hands, mouth moving over the younger man's. He didn't dare try to deepen the kiss, just the brush of mouth against mouth was fine for now.

He finally pulled back, noting how dazed Tony looked. He'd be a fool if he didn't realize how deeply Tony was invested. He had to go slowly, had to ease into this. It'd kill him to hurt DiNozzo.

"Julia brought us breakfast. Let's eat. This isn't over, DiNozzo, but let's take it slow for now."

"Slow," Tony agreed, nodding. "But there's something there?"

"Oh, yeah, there's something there, DiNozzo. Something we're gonna figure out together." Gibbs paused for a long moment, pointing at the kitchen table, working out what he wanted to ask. "Why did you thank me? Afterward…" It had been a question that was niggling at him for the week since it had happened.

"Because you let me in, Gibbs. You let me come a step closer."

Gibbs studied Tony's eyes, nodding. "Thank you, Tony."

As Tony shot him another bright grin, Gibbs realized he was just as emotionally involved. He just hoped he didn't screw up and hurt DiNozzo.


End file.
